What if?
by aclassicpirate
Summary: What if the Phantom didnt fall in love with Christine? Twists MF
1. Chapter 1

Title: What if?  
Rating: M  
Genre: Romance  
Warning: None yet  
summary: read to find out

Disclaimer: I Own nothing, only that of my character, please don't shoot me. 

Chapter 1

La Carlotta, stood proudly on the stage, her shrill irritating voice echoed through the opera house as she sang her aria _Think of me_ from the third act of Hannibal. The maids who were in the auditorium cleaning were cringing with horror. The voice was unbearable to them as they quickly plugged their ears with cotton. Everyone had focused on La Carlotta, not paying attention to her voice but instead wondering when she would stop. The two new mangers where shocked. La Carlotta's voice was awful. Maybe if she had coaching from a real opera singer she would have a voice that would have at best been tolerable.

As La Carlotta continued to sing, a shadow appeared in the rafters. Suddenly, a beam that held a screen backdrop for the play came crashing down upon La Carlotta. All the chorus girls screamed at the unexpected event and ran across the stage in all directions in the ensuing panic. Luckily, for La Carlotta the screen had fallen on her and not the beam. La Carlotta's lover Piangi and her servants came over to help her up. The yelling began as the managers were trying to sort out the situation. Carlotta stormed off the stage in fury at their futile attempts to placate her.

The shadowy figure appeared again in the rafters to watch on as another walked onto stage. All went silent as a tall-cloaked figure stepped out and came to a halt directly in front of the two new managers.

The mangers exchanged glances with each other. The figure removed the hood, which concealed most of its face. A woman. Straight black hair spilled out of the hood and framed her narrow face. She had pale skin and green eyes; she looked as if she did not see the sun much.

"I have a message from the opera ghost." She said simply.

The managers took a step back, when she spoke to them.

"Oh god in heaven you're all obsessed." One of the managers spoke up.

"He welcomes you to his opera house." She continued.

"His!"

"And he commands that Box 5," The figure turned and pointed to the box "Be left empty for his use. He also reminds you that his salary is due."

The manager turned around to speak with his co-manager only turn back to see she was gone. Everyone gasped in shock. As suddenly as she had appeared, she was gone.

"Like a ghost." Madam Giry spoke as the managers looked at her with wonder. Everyone departed the stage for a short break.

The cloaked figure smiled as she watched from the rafters, as they all looked around in confusion. She knew her way around the opera house well. The figure sighed; it was her deepest wish to sing in an opera. _One day_ she thought _one day I might just do that._

She looked across the rafters; her pale green eyes met an identical pair in the shadowy gloom before he made to leave. She followed the shadow as it led her through the winding corridors of the opera house only to stop.

"One day you will sing in the opera Alexandria." 

She stared on at the shadowy figure that turned to her. The shadow moved forward to stand in front of her. "One day, my love." The figure caressed her face with the back of his hand.

Clasping the hand in hers she smiled up at him. "As will you Erik"

He smiled and kissed her hand. "Come, let's go home." Alexandria smiled and he led her through more passages and soon they descended underneath the opera house.

Once they had reached their destination they came upon the sight of the home in which they lived. Candles lit the room and papers were scattered everywhere indicating that Erik had been writing again. He had been working on an opera himself, but had a hard time creating a suitable ending.

Erik helped Alexandria out of the boat in which they had traveled to get there. He walked up the steps, which led to his pipe organ, followed by Alexandria. He sat down on the bench and looked at the papers, on which he had scribbled and made changes. He sighed in frustration. 

Alexandria relieved him of his cloak and walked over to the wardrobe, which was hidden behind a heavy red velvet curtain. Placing his and hers in the wardrobe she turned back to see him crumple the paper and toss it aside.

Alexandria sighed, she had tried to help with the ending but his opera was too complex. Recovering the wardrobe with the drape, she walked back to Erik who had his head in his hands. Alexandria placed her hands on his shoulders and began to knead the sore.

"Take a break my love." She whispered into his ear.

Erik's head rose from his hands as he relaxed under her touch, the touch of Alexandria, the only woman that had never feared him, but loved him instead. Erik leaned back against her as she continued to knead his muscles. Her hands moved as they worked up his neck and began to caress his face. Erik leaned his head in to her hands enjoying the touch.

Erik groaned when her hands left his face. He turned on the bench to face her. Alexandria looked down at him and smiled.

"Rest." She reached out and caressed his face again.

Erik smiled and stood.

"Of course." He leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. "Whatever you say my love."

Erik walked away and off to his bed. Alexandria watched as he loosened his coat, and waistcoat, and laid them on the back of the chair near by. Erik sat on his bed, removed his mask before he rolled over, and drifted off to sleep. Alexandria grabbed Erik's opera manuscript and left his home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Brother?

Alexandria had left Erik to sleep and made her way up to the stage. At that time of night, everyone had left or returned to their dormitories in the opera house.. The only ones left were the ones who lived in the opera house, which was not many. Alexandria walked out to center stage and looked on at all the empty seats. Silence. She had come here to think. She had grabbed the opera the Erik was writing. All she wanted was to help him figure out the ending. Or was there not to be one. She looked it over. Erik named it Don Juan. Alexandria began to hum the tune of act one to herself and began to sing a bit of it. She stopped herself she knew Erik would hear. Still she wanted to continue and she did. Alexandria dropped the opera and let the music consume her.

She let her cloak fall from her shoulders as she continued to sing. From act to act she sang.  
"...no thoughts  
within her head,  
but thoughts of joy!  
No dreams  
within her heart,  
but dreams of love!..."

Alexandria stopped for a moment and looked around the opera house she imagined a person filling each seat and were watching her intently. Alexandria looked up to Box 5 and saw her love, the composer of the opera. Erik. Alexandria smiled and continued to sing.

"… I have come here,  
hardly knowing  
the reason why . . ."

Alexandria closed her eyes, sang all parts from every act knowing all of the key and notes, and improved them in her own way. She made it like the opera was almost hers. She was not aware of the eyes watching her from the darkness. A tear made its way down the cheek of the watcher. Alexandria sang till the end, stopping when there was no more to sing. Alexandria opened her eyes and saw what she did not wish to see. All the seats of the opera house were empty as was Box 5. Of course, it was only a dream. Alexandria held back a sob as she sank to her knees. Tears streamed down her face.

"Please." Alexandria turned sharply to see a man watching her "Continue." Alexandria shook her head no and looked down at her hands in her lap.  
"You always were shy about your voice." Alexandria looked questionably at the man who came in view.  
"How would you know?" Alexandria asked as the man walked closer.  
"You don't remember do you?"  
"What is it that I should be remembering?" She asked as she stood and stepped back away from the man as he advanced.  
"Your child hood and your brother." Alexandria's eyes widened.  
"Brother?" The mans face came into full view. "James." Alexandria gasped and suddenly felt light headed. James came over and grabbed her to steady her. Slowly he lowed her to sit on the cold floor.  
"Miss me dear sister." Alexandria looked into her brother eyes and smiled. James pulled her to him and hugged her tightly. "For I have missed you more than anything." He said as he placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. Alexandria did not want to let go. She could not. She had lost him once she was not going to loose him again.  
"Are you in the opera little sister?" James said as he pulled away from her a gather the dropped opera. Alexandria's eyes widened and snatched the opera out of his hand.  
"No." She said instantly "No I'm not." James smiled and laughed a little.  
"Come on little sister you don't need to hide from me." Alexandria shook her head and looked up. Those eyes, they peered through the darkness and through her. Alexandria stood and grabbed her cloak from the floor and tried to escape. James grabbed her and pulled her back.  
"Alexandria." He looked her into her eyes and saw fear. "What is it?"  
"Let me go please." Alexandria almost sobbed.  
"You sound as if singing this night has cursed you."  
"Its has." Alexandria looked up into his eyes. "Let it be, never speak of this again." Alexandria tried to leave again and was only to be pulled back to him.  
"I'm not letting you run not again." James almost yelled. Alexandria sobbed as she clutched the opera to her chest. James pulled her into her arms and held her.  
"Your better than this little sister" Alexandria looked into his eyes.  
"It seems I'm only good at running these days."  
"Sing." James urged her "Show the world your talent."  
Alexandria looked down and shook her head. It was hard to accept.  
"Please let me go." Alexandria asked and he let her go. Alexandria began to walk but turned back. "Come back in the morning and I'll speak with you." James nodded and left the stage.  
Alexandria began her journey back underneath the opera house she walked slowly towards her destination. She stopped short before the mirror that secretly lead to the home she shared with him. The ghost. Erik. Alexandria was trembling with fear. He had herd her sing his opera. He must be disappointed. Alexandria walked thought the mirror and lifted the red drape covering the mirror and saw Erik. He stood by his pipe organ. He turned when she entered. Alexandria still clutched the opera to her chest. She met his eyes and looked back down as she walked over to him. Looking up into his eyes she saw anger but there was something else. Alexandria handed him his opera. Erik looked down at his opera and back up at her in confusion.

Alexandria went to walk to her room but he stood in front of her. Alexandria sobbed and Erik dropped his opera to the ground and gathered him into her arms.  
"You stole my opera." Alexandria knew she was in for it now. "You leave without me knowing." His voice kept getting sterner as he spoke. "Then go where anyone could hear it." Tears streamed down her face.  
"And sing it like an angle." His voice was soft. Alexandria snapped her head up to see him smiling down at her. Alexandria sighed and smiled back. "I should have asked you to sing it for me before. Now I have and ending." Alexandria let out a rush of air, started to laugh lightly, and smiled. "Thank you" Alexandria looked back up at him. Erik pressed his lips to Alexandria's. She wrapped her arms around him as he deepened the kiss. He broke for air, looked into her eyes, and kissed her again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 lies

"How have you been?" Alexandria turned at the question. Alexandria and her brother James had been walking through the halls and corridors of the opera house all afternoon and surprisingly Alexandria had managed to avoid all eye contact to those who knew who she was. Being seen with and or close the opera ghost is not a favored thing amongst those who live in the opera house.  
"I've been fine." Alexandria replied as she led them to Box 5. James smiled as the walked; he stopped short when he read the sign above the box. BOX 5. All night long he had heard everything about the opera ghost and his mistress and was a little bit reluctant to enter the box.  
"What's wrong brother?" Alexandria almost laughed when she saw him pale.  
"You've lived in the opera house long enough to hear about the phantom haven't you.  
"Well yes but . . ." Alexandria stopped and gave him a stern look "You don't believe in that do you?"  
"Well don't you?" James asked as he stood still transfixed.  
"No." Alexandria said simply "Its nothing but fairytale to scare the new students coming to learn ballet" Alexandria tried to get him into the box but it did not work.  
"But they have said things have happened." James said with a slight shake in his voice. "They say that things happen that they couldn't explain." Alexandria sighed and leaned against the wall.  
"Like what?" She asked waiting patiently.  
"Like just the other day a beam fell." James stated.  
"The ropes weren't secure." Alexandria defended.  
"What about all the deaths?" James asked as he moved forward.  
"Suicide, natural causes, maybe murder." Alexandria questioned herself "But we are all a family here."  
"How come you have such a great defense against all this?" James asked as came closer eyeing her. "If you weren't my sister I'd believe you were connected to it all." Alexandria looked down at the ground and sighed.  
"Your not apart of if are you Alexandria?" James asked softly.  
"I don't believe you." Alexandria looked up. "Believing all that they say, they do that to everyone."  
"Are you Alexandria?" James had to know.  
"No James I am not, because unlike you I stopped believing in fairytales along time ago." Alexandria moved away from the wall and began to walk away.  
"Alexandria." James called out. "Forgive me, I accused you falsely." Alexandria smiled  
"I can forgive you." Alexandria said smiling back at him but it soon faded. "But, can you forgive me." James looked at her questionably. "I must go now I need rest." Alexandria turned and continued down the corridors. As she walked, she made sure that James wasn't behind her and went through a secret door in the wall. Alexandria walked down long winding narrow steps that lead to another one of the secret mirror. Like the night before she walked through it and was met with Erik at his pipe organ. He turned to her and smiled before turning back to his music. Alexandria walked over as his finished his piece and stopped, picking up a quill and writing a few adjustments. Alexandria leaned on the side of the organ and watched him.  
"How has your day been so far love?" Alexandria asked.  
"Hmm. Lets see. . ." Erik made it look as if he was thinking, "I woke up next to a beautiful woman and continued writing my opera. In fact, I have written half the ending. So I think it's been a wonderful day so far you?" Alexandria smiled,  
"Same except with out the opera and waking up next to a beautiful woman." Alexandria laughed along with Erik as he kept making notes of paper and rewriting them. "Lets see I've walked almost every corridor today and tried to avoid all who know me and have managed to lie constantly to my brother." Alexandria sighed "Awkward day for me." Erik smiled up at her as he continued his opera. Alexandria watched as his fingers dance across the keyboard and created breathtaking music. Alexandria closed her eyes and let the music surrender. She listened and wondered the words, the song did not seem to fit into his opera. Alexandria wondered if he had written something new just for fun or for a reason.  
"….Night time sharpens heightens each sensation...  
Darkness wakes and stirs imagination  
Silently the senses abandon their defenses  
Helpless to resist the notes I write  
For I compose the music of the night..."  
Alexandria's eyes snapped open. He had stopped playing.  
"Why did you stop?" Erik looked up at her simply. "That was beautiful, please continue it." Erik shook his head no. Alexandria frowned and looked away for a moment,  
"Why?" Was all she asked and met his gaze.  
"It's a song that I want to share with you later." He announced and stood from his bench. Alexandria smiled a bit and turned away.  
"Is there something bothering you my love?" Erik had asked with amusement in his voice.  
"How long is all I want to know?" Erik was confused.  
"How long till what?"  
"How long do I have to keep lying to my brother?" Alexandria asked, "I think he knows, he accused me today of knowing about and being connected to you. Yet I still manage to make up lies." Erik went to stand in front on her; he placed his hands on her shoulders.  
"I think he'll forgive you my love." Erik stated. "After all he is your brother." Alexandria smiled but was not relived.  
"I'm going to bed." Alexandria stated as she walked passed him to the stairs.  
"But it's only a few hours past noon." Erik stated as he turned and watched her climb the steps towards their bed.  
"I've had a long day love." Alexandria sighed and laid down on the soft red silk sheets. Alexandria turned to him and watched him climb the steps. "Will you sing me a song?" Alexandria asked as he stood near the bed. Erik looked down at her and smiled, sitting on the edge of the bed he asked "Why?" she smiled.  
"Because your voice is soothing, please sing me to sleep." Erik smiled again, sat up against the headboard of their bed, and pulled her against him. Alexandria laid her head in his lap as he began to sing a soft tune. Erik played with her hair as he sang, soon Alexandria was peacefully sleeping, and Erik sighed and began to relax against the soft pillows. Erik thought of his opera and soon let sleep consume him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 the music of the night.

Alexandria awoke a few hours later in a warm embrace. She smiled at how peaceful Erik looked when he slept. Needing to stretch a bit she carefully made her way out of embrace and sat up. Alexandria looked back at Erik who continued to sleep;

Alexandria stood and walked down the stairs that lead to their bed. She walked over to the music spread across the top of the organ. Picking up a few sheets, she looked over them and just read. Occasionally she hummed to find the tune then stop. Alexandria love reading his work, she place the papers down and looked up to see the song he had started to sing the night before, she reached for it but stopped.

Alexandria remembered he had said that he would share it with her, so she will not ruin it she spoke to herself. Alexandria walked over to the lake and looked out, she watched the candles dance in the waters reflection.  
"….Night time sharpens heightens each sensation...  
Darkness wakes and stirs imagination  
Silently the senses abandon their defenses  
Helpless to resist the notes I write  
For I compose the music of the night..."  
Alexandria turned to where the voice rang out from the bed, she watched as he approached her. Erik walked up to her, pulled her to him, and held her, her back to his chest, as he continued to sing to her.

"…Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor.  
Grasp it, sense it tremulous and tender  
Hearing is believing music is deceiving  
Hard as lightning soft as candlelight  
dare you trust the music of the night..."  
Erik continued as gently caressed her body. Alexandria was consumed by the music as his song continued.

"…Close your eyes for your eyes will only tell the truth  
And the truth isn't what you want to see.  
In the dark it is easy to pretend,  
that the truth is what it ought to be..."  
Alexandria leaned her head back onto his shoulder.

"…Softly, deftly music shall caress you...  
Hear it, feel it secretly possess you..."

"Open up your mind let your fantasies unwind  
in this darkness which you know you cannot fight  
- the darkness of the music of the night...'"

"Close your eyes start a journey through a strange new world!  
Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before!  
Close your eyes and let music set you free...  
Only then can you belong to me.."

"Floating, falling, sweet intoxication!  
Touch me, trust me savor each sensation..."  
Erik brought her hand up to his face and Alexandria caressed the smooth skin of his face.

"Let the dream begin let your darker side give in  
to the power of the music that I write  
- the power of the music of the night..."

The song had ended and Erik held her tightly to him, Erik breathed in the scent of her hair as he nuzzled his face into her neck.  
"I love you." Erik said simply as he spun her around to face him. Alexandria smiled up at him.  
"That was beautiful." Alexandria said and she touched the side of his face where the mask did not cover, "When did you write it?"  
"While you were out, with your brother this afternoon." Erik said as he walked her over to the pipe organ and sat down on the bench. He reached out and grasped the piece of paper with the lyrics on it.

"I have yet to still write the music." Erik said as he stared down at the keyboard. "I think it would be better with a piano." Alexandria smiled and touched his shoulder.  
"I do not think that music to it is necessary." Alexandria said softly, "Its beautiful without I do believe." Erik nodded a little but, he wanted to write the music for it. It would just complete it more.

Erik's concentration was broken when he herd all the noise from above.  
"What's going on now?" he said as he looked up at the ceiling of the cave. Erik stood and went to retrieve his coat and cloak. Alexandria did the same and they took the long journey up to the high balcony above all the rest and looked down and the group swirling about.

Feedback Please?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Replacing Carlotta  
Sorry I have to add a bit of a twist kind of goes against the summery but it will all get back to normal just read. :D

Down on the stage there was a swirl, masses of choirgirls and the managers, people that where even unfamiliar to them. Erik and Alexandria leaned against the railing of the high balcony, where if in the right spot the chandelier would hide them well enough.  
"We need a replacement for Carlotta." The mangers spoke up, "But we need someone who has the same power in her voice."  
"Like there going to find a voice like that anywhere else." Alexandria commented in a laugh to Erik who laughed with her. "God it was horrible." They continued to watch as many tried to sing and catch the mangers liking for the new opera that was in the making.  
"There not all that bad." Erik stated as one after the other tried.  
"Well now it seems that we have to cancel this opera for there is no one who can replace la Carlotta!" One of the managers yelled. Alexandria was glad about that now they could have some quiet without the entire racket of the stagehands above them when they sleep.  
"Christine can sing it sir." Madam Giry spoke up.  
"A choir girl?" they questioned it. They watched as Christine walked to the center of the stage and began to sing Think of Me from the third act of Hannibal. Erik seemed to straighten when she sang. Alexandria narrowed her eyes and watched Erik's reactions. It seemed that he was enjoying it, but there was something else. Alexandria could see it in his eyes; she ignored it for a moment and hoped that it was nothing but a liking. Alexandria looked down to see her brother come out to watch. Alexandria noticed the Erik had moved obviously to get a better view. Christine had caught his gaze and they stared at each other. Alexandria was confused; did they already have a connection or what?  
"Wonderful!" everyone applauded for Christine, "Where did she learn to sing like that?"  
"She has been well taught by an extraordinary musician." Madam Giry spoke for the side of the stage.  
"Is he here in the opera house at this moment?" The managers asked.  
"Yes sir, he has always been here." Alexandria gasped at the sound of this, looked down, and then over at Erik who caught her gaze. Alexandria left the balcony and ran down many of the corridors before she reached the stage entrance but she stopped.  
"I can't." She said aloud to her self, "I can't match it." Alexandria sobbed, he betrayed her for another.  
"Alexandria." Alexandria turned to see her brother walking over to her.  
"James." Alexandria sobbed and caught her brother of guard when she launched herself into his arms. James rapped his arms around her.  
"What's wrong?" James brought her to sit in a near by chair. James knelt in front of her.  
"Can you ever forgive me?" James gave her a puzzled look.  
"What for, Alexandria?" James asked.  
"I've lied to you, I lied about everything." Alexandria held back the sobs that tried to come.  
"What about Alexandria?" James grasped her hands in his and looked her straight into her eyes. He wanted to know the truth. Alexandria felt an uneasy presence; she knew he was there but where? Alexandria shook her head.  
"I . . ." Alexandria tried to speak but that feeling washed over her. As if she had just walked over her own grave, it sent chills down her spine. "I . . . Can't" Alexandria cringed in her seat. "I must go, he'll be waiting." Alexandria stood from her seat and started to walked away from her brother.  
"Who?" James asked as he stood, and watched her walk away.  
"The angle of music." Alexandria whispered back and continued down the long narrow corridor. Alexandria climbed many flights of stairs until she reached the roof of the opera house. The door to the roof slammed open and she walked out into the snowy atmosphere. Alexandria took a breath and looked out over the city. She knelt down next down a statue of one of the many equestrians that were scattered about the roof, and relaxed back against it.  
"…There's a song that's inside of my soul  
It's the one that I've tried to write over, and over again…."  
Alexandria sang softly to herself.  
"..To be only yours I pray  
To be only yours…"  
Alexandria place her hands in her head and cried herself to sleep against the statue.

Back down on the stage the mangers had announced that Christine was the star for the opera Hannibal. All the stagehands and choirgirls cheered and were glad to see that the opera would continue without any delay. They all began to rehearse the songs and dances for the opera. Erik had stood in his place watching Christine, he had not notice that Alexandria had left. Erik watched on until Christine left and he soon to retired to his home.  
The opera was to be preformed in a couple of days and he would be there no matter what. As he started down the steps to his home he wondered is Alexandria had gone down. He entered through the mirror, looked around, and noticed that she had not come back. Did she know? On the other hand, did she suspect? Erik was just Christine's teacher. Or was he creating it to be something more. Erik had never heard a voice like Christine's. "Wait" He thought to himself and looked around. Alexandria had the voice but he knew she would never sing his songs.  
However, Alexandria had sung his songs. Erik washed it from his thoughts.  
Erik had begun to teach Christine more every night as the days got shorter and passed. Soon it was the eve of the opera. Erik had done his job, he had give Christine her voice.  
She would show the world her true talent.  
Erik only hoped that it would not cause an outburst from Alexandria for it could coast Christine her life if Alexandria was pushed to it.

Feedback Please?  
Oh and SHOOT ME!  
It all changes from here trust me it will get better.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Events Part 1

Everyone was ready for tonight was the night. The show would begin and all of their hard work would pay off. While the stagehands prepared each of the sets, for the opera that evening there was a great amount of fuss in one of the dressing rooms. One of the stage managers was telling all of the choirgirls a story, about the Phantom of the Opera. The spoke of his face and what was there. Alexandria had herd was they said about him from her place on one of the beams high above them.  
"Like yellow parchment is his skin a grey black whole serves as the nose that never grew" Joseph paraded around speaking of the story and scaring all the choirgirls. Alexandria could not believe that he had the nerve to say such things. Alexandria was about to climb out the window leading to roof when she herd it,  
"Of coarse you don't want to run into his mistress, she's the one who kills all who speak of her, of coarse that's a rumor and it hasn't happened to anyone who spoke of her." Joseph paraded around some more.  
"They say that she was the one who did it, the one who dropped the beam just last week."  
As he paraded around Madam Giry walked in and over to him  
"Those who speak of what they know find to late the prudent silence is wise, Joseph hold your tongue." Madam Giry slapped him across the face. "Keep your hand at the level of your eyes."  
Joseph watched as Madam Giry walked away from him. Suddenly there was a scream from one of the choirgirls and a piece of rope fell from the rafters. They all looked up in time to see a shadow go through the window. Joseph walked over, picked up the rope, and observed it. The rope had been, tied into a noose, Joseph dropped and backed away.  
"It may be a sign for you have upset the ghosts." Madam Giry said from the doorway.

The play had begun that night with a slight unease from the cast. They had all herd about what had happened in the dressing room. A Joseph watched from the rafters always turning back to see if there was anyone there. He felt like someone was watching him. Alexandria was not up in the rafters, at least no yet for she would have her revenge on the man who spoke falsely. Alexandria walked stealthily over to where La Carlotta kept her things, what ever it was, Alexandria did not know. The bottle that she always kept with her that made her throat moist and supposedly helped her voice. Alexandria replaced it with her own concoction, she added a bit of arsenic but not enough to kill, it would only knock her out for a few hours and cause severe scratchiness of her voice. Alexandria smiled to herself and traveled up into the rafters. Once there she cringed at the annoying voice and jumped back when a demanding one came out of nowhere and interrupted the play.  
"Did my mistress not instruct that box 5 was to be kept empty." They all looked up at the high balcony.  
"He's here the phantom of the opera." Meg stated to the other.  
"It's him." Christine stated and La Carlotta got angry.  
"Your part is silent little terd." Carlotta smiled to the audience and went over to her servants, who sprayed a bit of the tonic into her throat before returning to the stage. Erik still stood and watched from the balcony, as Carlotta continued to sing. As the song continued, she made a croaking sound. Alexandria chuckled to herself from the rafters; she looked up to where Erik was standing and caught his gaze. He was amused and he laughed when it happened again. As Carlotta panicked, she fainted due to the amount of arsenic and the servants ran over to her in shock and carried her off stage. As quickly, as it had happened the managers where down on center stage. The curtains close and they announced that Christina would play the role of the countess. Alexandria frowned, and walked across a beam to the other end of the stage. They had announced that they would present act 3 from the opera while everything was being sorted out. Now just one last thing to be done.  
Erik was watching her intently from his place in the balcony Alexandria was tormenting the one of the stage managers Joseph, he smiled as she appeared and re-appeared around him. As he was running across one of the beams, he lost his balance. Joseph rolled over and saw Alexandria above him. Alexandria took the noose that she had made earlier, rapped it around his neck, and tightened it. Joseph struggled and soon gave up from loss of air,  
Erik was shocked; she had never before done this. He watched as she took the end of the rope and tied it to the beam; she pushed the now dead Joseph over the edge. The crowed screamed as the body fell in front of the eyes and hung for a moment before falling to the stage. Alexandria looked down at the stage and smirked to herself before she left for the roof.  
Raoul and Christine were running towards the roof. Raoul was the main supporter of the opera house and was in love with Christine.  
"Where are you going?" Raoul called out after her.  
"We must not stay here we must get away." Christine said as she dragged him along with her. Once they reached the roof, she stopped and turned to him. "She's angry, the phantoms mistress, she's angry with me."  
Erik who had made he way to the roof through secret passages listened to them speak. He saw that Alexandria had made it the roof as well for she hid in the shadows behind one of the equestrian statues on the other side of the roof. Alexandria had turned away and looked out to the city still listening in on the conversation.  
"Why would she be?" Raoul asked, "Why do you believe in the stories?"  
"Because its true, it all is" she turned to Raoul. "He taught me to sing, he fell in love with me Raoul, and he left her for me."  
"She can't hurt anyone she's a woman, a mere woman." Christine turned to him sharply  
"Did you not see?" Christine yelled, "Joseph was hung, that was not the phantom."  
"How can you be so sure, it could have been him?"  
"He was in the balcony the whole time, I saw him." Christine cringed.  
"No one will hurt you, not while I'm here." Christine smiled and was pulled into his embrace. She listened as Raoul sang a soft line.  
"Christine I love you." She looked up into his eyes and he smiled. Raoul leaned his head down and place kiss on Christine's lips. Erik watched and then lowered his eyes at their embrace.  
What had he done?


End file.
